coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Hierarchy
Cultivation Levels The Path of the Warrior The Warrior Path is common for those of commoner, ordinary man could form Battle Qi from childhood. The basic qi could be gather from Qi Building Stance The ‘Qi Building Stance’ was the most simple, yet most effective way of exercising one’s body. This was based off of the experiences of generations of forefathers. When a warrior practices his/her battle qi, the battle qi is stored in a fist-sized location directly beneath the navel, a person’s ability to practice battle qi is based on the extent of his/her training. If his/her body is too weak, even if he/she gains access to powerful battle qi manuals, his/her body won’t be able to hold much battle qi, and he/she still won’t become a powerful warrior. Many warriors, due to not having received proper guidance in their youth, only understood the connection between battle qi and body strength much later in life. But by that age, there wouldn’t be much progress when they trained. Many forefathers had gone on many wrong paths and gained much experience, a warrior path had a stage where the stage divided into early phase, middle phase ,and peak phase, each stage of battle qi is the amount accumulation of battle qi. Warriors rely on absorbing elements from nature as part of their training. Battle-qi are fueled by and determined by a specific elemental type. Elemental type divided into sub sections * Earth Elemental * Wind Elemental * Water Elemental * Fire Elemental * Thunder Elemental * Light Elemental * Darkness Elemental Every peak phase stage warrior is one-step closer from the next rank, under certain circumstance could gain a breakthrough into the next rank. Without battle-qi manuals, a person couldn't reach level 2 warrior, and stays at level 1 warrior, only a certain inheritance of blood a person could break through into 6th rank warrior or even 8th rank warrior. In training battle-qi, if one possessed or acquired some special treasures, perhaps their battle-qi would be greatly enhanced. One’s level of understanding might suddenly jump as well from a flash of insight. Ranks * 1st Rank Warrior: As a 1st Rank Warrior you can pick up 100 pounds with one hand. * 2nd Rank Warrior: As a 2nd Rank Warrior you can toss around 100 pounds with one hand easily. * 3rd Rank Warrior * 4th Rank Warrior * 5th Rank Warrior * 6th Rank Warrior * 7th Rank Warrior * 8th Rank Warrior * 9th Rank Warrior The power, ability, technique of a warrior could advance through understanding. when a person had certain understanding, he/she could develop it into technique. divided into sub sections * Using ‘strength’ and ‘battle-qi' * Wielding the heavy as though it were light or Wielding light as though it were heavy * Impose When a person gain understanding at impose level, they could breakthrough any time as fast insight into "Profound" level. Saint-level Warrior The Saint-level combatant is the last rank of mortal as warrior, and be able to become Demigod (God Realm), when a person reaches the Saint level he/she will stop aging, in other words immortal. When a person gain understanding at the impose level, they could breakthrough any time as fast insight into Profound level. Profound is the basic understanding of laws for Saint-level combatant. that profound will eventually merge with the highest elemental affinity of laws he/she familiar with. Elemental essence affinity only represented that one would be able to gather mageforce faster. But to experts, it represented that one would more easily be able to attune with nature, and understand the Laws of the world. the Saint-level is divided into sub sections * Early A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi. * Middle A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi, and had understanding through Impose or Profound at most basic. * Peak: A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi, and had understanding through Profound of laws. When Saint-Level Combatants reach the optimal battle-qi and are on the verge of becoming a Demigod through understanding of the Profound of the laws, they are called Prime Saint Stage. The Supreme Warriors There are exceptions to this rule: the descendants of The 4 Supreme Warriors clans can not train with this same method. They each have their own ways to reach the higher levels. Indeed, They can not go further than the sixth or seventh rank because they do not have normal battle Qi. Thus, even if they train their body (meaning muscles, and raw strength) 3 or 4 times faster, they soon encounter a bottleneck at the Sixth or Seventh Rank. To continue their training, they have to follow a special training, with special cultivating methods. The Path of the Magus Magus path is only available to one that had natural talent. if one talent is low, the accomplishments will be low as well. Magical aptitude is divided into two parts – the strength of one’s magical affinity for certain elements, and the strength of one’s mental energy. if the two condition is met, one had natural talent. if just the first or later, then the talent is low. In the magical aptitude test, the elemental essence affinity test is secondary. The spiritual essence test is the main one. After all, given enough time, mageforce will naturally strengthen. But it’s extremely difficult to improve the spiritual energy of a magus. A large amount of mageforce and elemental essence, when controlled by spiritual energy, can be formed into a spell. When casting spells, the most important thing for a magus is Mageforce and Mental energy. If the mental energy is sufficiently powerful, one can even instacast spells, without need for any incantations. Magical incantations only serve a supplemental function. To cast a spell, the body must be able to provide a sufficient amount of mageforce, and then use mental energy to control that mageforce to summon sufficient elemental essence to form it into a spell, in order to cast magical spells, one need to draw upon external elemental essences. Magus couldn't simply rely on the elemental essence already in the body, if forbidden-level magical spells is cast the Mageforce in the body of a Saint-level magus can only provide 1% of the amount of essence needed. The other 99% can only be provided by natural, elemental essence. Mageforce is really just pure, highly-refined elemental essence. Therefore, the Mageforce of a magus is extremely important. If one doesn’t have enough mageforce, one will not be able to cast a spell. However without spiritual energy to control a large amount of mageforce and elemental essence, this power would run wild. Sometimes, in order to execute a particularly powerful spell, too high of a demand is placed upon one’s spiritual energy. Thus, the assistance of magical incantations is needed. If one have no instructor, No matter how much mageforce one have or how high the spiritual energy is, one won’t be able to execute a single spell. Each elemental style is roughly balanced, but in different environments they will have different effects. For example, in the water-rich environment of the ocean, water-style magic will be extremely strong. In some places where the wind blows powerfully, wind-style magic will be very powerful as well. Principally because there’s a high requirement when it comes to spiritual energy. The absolute minimum requirement for a magus is having five times more spiritual energy than someone of the same age. Ten times or above puts one roughly in the middle of the pack, as far as the average magus goes. Elemental essence affinity divided into * Average Affinity * High Affinity * Exceptional Affinity Most Magus had average elemental essence affinity. While high affinity & exceptional affinity quite rare. By way of explaining, an ordinary magus might take ten hours to produce a certain amount of mageforce, but Exceptional would only require a single hour to get the same result. There is a case when one had two exceptional elemental affinity, thus they called Dual-Elemental Magus. Magus rely on absorbing elements from nature as part of their training. Spiritual Energy are fueled by and determined by a specific elemental type or edict. Elemental affinity divided into: * Earth Elemental Affinity * Wind Elemental Affinity * Water Elemental Affinity * Fire Elemental Affinity * Thunder Elemental Affinity * Light Elemental Affinity * Darkness Elemental Affinity There were three types of magic which surpassed earth, fire, wind, water, lightning, light, and darkness style magic. these three magic had passed down from Overgod. These three branches of magic were astonishingly powerful, precisely because they originally stemmed from the Overgods. For these magic one need met another requirement and rites from instructor from the specific magic. ones need attuned with the contents of the rites for aptitudes. * Life Magic (Overgod of Life) * Necromantic Magic (Overgod of Death) - Necromantic Initiation Rites * Oracular Magic (Overgod of fate) * Destruction-Type (Overgod of destruction) For the four type of edict, one could reach another realm with spiritual energy and train the magic there. In truth, the normal seven elements of magic (earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, light, darkness) all had fairly high requirements with regards to spiritual energy. But the higher level arts of Oracular Magic, Life Magic, and Necromantic Magic, had terrifyingly high requirements when it came to souls. Of these three types of magic, Necromantic Magic had the highest requirements with regards to spiritual purity and soul analysis. In order to learn Necromantic Magic, an extremely pure soul was needed. Comparatively, it didn’t have much of a requirement with regards to elemental essence affinity. For Destruction-Type magic, one's soul has to be sword shaped The status of a magus is a full rank higher than that of an equivalent warrior. Magus have such social standings is because the destructive potential their spells have is enormous. In the war-torn land Magus were important to a kingdom. Ranks 1st and 2nd Rank Called Junior Magus 3rd and 4th Rank Called Mid-level Magus 5th and 6th Rank Called Senior Magus From 7th to 9th Rank, each rank has its own title 7th Rank Magi - Senior Magus 8th Rank Magi - Master Magus 9th Rank Magi - Arch-Magus Saint-Level Grand Magus The Saint-level Grand Magus is the last rank of mortal as magus, and be able to become Demigod (God Realm), when a person reach saint level he/she will stop aging, another word immortal. Saint-level is divided into sub sections * Early * Middle * Peak When Saint-Level Grand Magus reach the optimal Spiritual energy and on verge of becoming Demi-God through understanding of the laws, they called as Prime Saint Stage. The Realm of the Gods After breaking through the late Stage Saint-level, which most saints have the most difficulty in breaking through, the soul undergoes a major change. There are two ways to break through the Deity level : either by focusing on a specific Mystery or by absorbing a Divine Spark. After the Divine spark is created, a person has two options: The first option is to absorb the divine spark into the mind and make it become one with the soul. At that time, the body will naturally transform into a divine body. The merging of the soul with the divine spark will cause the body to transform into a Divine Body. If that divine spark was of the earth-element, then in the future, a person could only be able to train in the Elemental Laws of the Earth and be unable to train in any others. The second option is to not absorb the divine spark into the body, and to instead, leave it outside. If he/she do so, then the universe will itself, according to the nature of the divine spark, generate a second body. The original body won’t change at all. In other words…he/she will essentially have a clone of him/her self. This clone of him/her will be a Demigod, while the original body will still be able to train in the other Elemental Laws, there’s no difference in the soul between the original and the clone. However, there is a price for the second choice as well. The soul will be divided into two. Now, during the process of becoming a Deity, the strange energies of the universe will protect him/her during that instant, and thus the soul being split in half will be a controlled process, and he/she won’t die from it. However, it will still be rather harmful to the soul. There is an increase in power, and the original body will be able to borrow divine power from the clone. But unfortunately, that’s just borrowed Divine power. Although he/she can borrow a great amount of it, since the original body has no divine spark, it will be much weaker than true divine power, due to the fact that there is no divine spark to merge with that Divine power. Although the original body will be weaker due to not having a divine spark, there are still ways to protect it. Because the clone and the original are actually one entity to begin with, therefore he/she can reabsorb the clone into his/her original body. If he/she do that, although the power won’t be increased, the original body will be protected better. Actually, the only real benefit of this second choice it will allow he/she to train in other Elemental Laws. The only real flaw is that the soul will be divided in two. A soul is the most important part of a creature. It is very difficult to strengthen and transform a soul. This sudden division in half means that the soul will be weakened by half. In terms of both training speed as well as ability to resist enemy attacks, the soul will be affected. But if the Divine Body was destroyed, the Divine Spark will appear from the corpse, and the original body couldn't train and never could gain understanding in that law or edict again. The levels of power of gods are: * Demigod * God * Highgod - (Paragons is the title bestowed to one who has fused All Profound Mysteries of one of The Laws) * Sovereigns * Overgods * Universe Creator Demigods are the weakest kinds of gods. People naturally ascend to become a Demigod after they master any one Mystery of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Demigods become Gods after they master one-third of the total number of Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Gods become Highgods after they master all the Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Highgods become Paragons (Paragons is the title bestowed to one who has fused All Profound Mysteries of one of The Laws) after they successfully fuse all the Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in together (while the Paragon remains a Highgod in terms of divine body and power, their soul suffers a transformation, strengthening it and providing them with a Will, thus making them immensely more powerful than ordinary Highgods). Highgods can become Sovereigns, so long as they reached the Highgod level by themselves, without fusing with a divine spark that they did not create themselves, and possess enough luck to merge with a Sovereign Spark. The number of Sovereigns remains constant and Highgods can only become a Sovereign after one dies. Sovereigns can become Universe Creators but the requierments are very strict, first you have to be a 4-way soul mutate which in itself is nearly impossible, second you have to train in water, earth, fire, and wind elements(any more or less will not work) and reach sovereign level in each. The Seven Elemental Laws and Four Edicts each had seven Sovereigns : * 7 Earth Sovereign * 7 Fire Sovereign * 7 Lightning Sovereign * 7 Water Sovereign * 7 Wind Sovereign * 7 Darkness Sovereign * 7 Light Sovereign * 7 Death Sovereign * 7 Fate Sovereign * 7 Destruction Sovereign * 7 Life Sovereign There are different levels of Sovereign power : * Lesser Sovereign * Intermediate Sovereign * High Sovereign with one being a High Sovereign, two being Intermediate Sovereigns, and four being Lesser Sovereigns. Clearly, Sovereigns were divided into levels as well. Every single Sovereign was a lofty figure. Even the most powerful of Highgods was incomparably weak in the face of a Sovereign. There are also 4 Overgods, whose power far outstrip that of a Sovereign. It is impossible to become an Overgod as Overgods are the Manifestation of the Four Prime Laws of Death, Life, Fate and Destruction. They are beings of pure Law can do not have any feelings, but they will punish anyone who damages any of the planes. References Category:Terminology